Now That I See You
by lovelylexie
Summary: This is a new take on Tangled, where Flynn is Prince of Arendelle, and Rapunzel does not know she is Princess of Corona yet. Flynn visits her tower, in search of Rapunzel's beautiful voice, and they fall in love. Some turn of events could happen, and Rapunzel might get pregnant. Read to find out :)
1. Chapter 1

Rapunzel POV

Rapunzel woke up to the lights shining in her eyes from her bedroom window. Today was a new fresh day, she thought. Every morning was the same thing, wake up and start her daily schedule. Someday I'll be in the real world, she thought. Her mother would be home later that day, because she left to go to the market earlier in the morning. Although Rapunzel stayed in her tower, away from the world, away from life. She dreamed of being free, exploring the world. "Someday, I'll be out in the world, just like I wished I'd be. Someday I'll be out in the world, like its calling me. I could go running, and racing, and dancing, and chasing, and leaping, and bounding, hair flying, heart pounding, and splashing, and reeling, and finally feeling, when will my life begin?" Rapunzel singed out her window to the meadow below.

Flynn's POV

(Btw he's not a bad guy, because this is my story and it's different. Also, he's a prince. Thanks)

As I took my daily stroll away from the castle, into the woods with my favorite horse, Maximus. I just needed to breathe. It can be intoxicating being a prince sometimes, with all the responsibilities. I wandered a little farther away from the castle than usual. I am Prince Flynn of Arendelle. A neighboring Kingdom of Corona. But it's so close were almost related. I soon started to steer home, until I heard the most beautiful singing voice, I've ever heard. "When will my life begin?"

Who was that angel?

"Max, follow that voice!"

Max ended up into a little clearing behind a thin wall of moss. I lifted my head to examine the meadow, and came across a 70 foot tower right before my eyes.

"Max, do you think that's where the voice came from?"

Max nodded his head, as almost saying "yes".

Then I swore I almost spotted a golden image move in the window. I hopped of Maximus and started towards the tower. "stay here boy." I told max

I pulled two arrows from my bag, and started to climb the tower. It was very steep, and made out of thick stone. It took about 20 minutes for Flynn to get to the top. Finally reaching the single window, he climbed inside.

"Hello, is someone there, I heard a beautiful voice coming from here." Flynn called out to the emptiness

Rapunzel's POV

"Hello, is someone there, I heard a beautiful voice coming from here." Said a stranger

Oh no, someone has gotten into the tower, who is it? A cannibal, scoundrel, a man with pointy teeth? Rapunzel thought scared.

She looked down from the stairs above, he didn't look mean. He looked innocent, while wearing royal clothing.

"Hello. Who's there?" She called back nervously.

"Um, its Prince Flynn of Arendelle. Please come down, so I can see your beautiful face." Flynn replied

Rapunzel cautiously walked down the stairs, then into the light.

"What do you want, Flynn of Arendelle?" Rapunzel said courageously

"Well I was in the woods, and I heard the most beautiful voice ever, and I had to see where it was coming from."

Oh, Rapunzel blushed.

"Um thank you, I guess."

"What is your name, madam?" he asked politely

"Rapunzel."

"That's a very beautiful name to match a beautiful girl."

Rapunzel's face turned a even deeper shade of pink from his compliment.

"Um, why thank you, but if that's all you wish, then I suggest you go." Rapunzel replied

"No, I just got here. Why don't we talk some more."

"About what?"

"I don't know. May I sit?" Flynn asked gesturing to the kitchen chairs.

"I guess." Rapunzel said cautiously. She's never really been with a real guy before. Only in her dreams.

"So why is such a young lady living by herself in a deserted tower?" he asked

"Well, I live here with my mother, but she's at the market now. But, I don't know, to be protected."

"Protected from what?"

"I honestly don't know, Mother just keeps me here so I'll be safe."

"Well, why don't you leave?" he asked

"Oh, I couldn't"

"Why not? Let's just leave?" he asked

"Oh no, I could never. It would be too dangerous, and what about mother?"

"Well I guess so?" he said disappointed. He barely knew her, and he already started to find affection towards her.

"Oh no, Mother will be home soon, you have to go." Rapunzel said pushing him back towards the window.

"Wait, but when can I see you again?" Flynn asked

"Come back tomorrow, I'll be waiting." Rapunzel replied

As she led him to the window, he turned around and planted a quick passionate kiss on her lips.

"Until tomorrow, my beautiful Rapunzel." He said well leaping down from the tower, as his horse caught him.

She waved goodbye, as she couldn't wait to see him tomorrow!

OK Thanks everybody for reading! Im so excited about this Fanfic! Ive had this idea for a while, of doing a different take on Tangled and Rapunzel and stuff. So hoped you liked it!

-Lexie


	2. Chapter 2

Flynn POV  
as Flynn descended from the tower he heard a subtle noise coming from the opening of the clearing. He quickly grabbed Max and hid behind the tower to conceal them.

"OH RAPUNZEL! LET DOWN YOUR HAIR!" screamed a middle aged woman who Flynn assumed was Rapunzel's mother. Then, 70 feet of long golden hair came tumbling down the tower. Rapunzel's Mother grabbed the end, as she was pulled up.

Flynn quickly escaped before her mother could spot him. He climbed on Max and rode home in a daze. He could not wait to return to see Rapunzel tomorrow. If only he could see her tonight, he wished.

Flynn arrived at the castle just as the sun was setting. He ran inside, knowing he would get a lecture for leaving the castle and returning late.

As Flynn ran into throne room, he bowed to his parents. "Hello father, mother, sorry I'm late, I was uhh….. out, and lost track of time." Flynn stammered

"Now you know that if you leave, you must tell someone where you go, we were worried sick." Mother, the Queen, said.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry, it won't happen again." Flynn said nervously

"OK good, now go clean yourself up, it looks like you fell in a pile of mud." Mother said disapprovingly.

Flynn looked down, and laughed, he was covered in twigs and mud. Oops.

As he went to his room he greeted his sister "Hello, Anna, how are you?"

"Good, have you seen Elsa anywhere?" Anna asked

"Uh, no, she's probably in her room." Flynn replied

"Oh ok, well see you at dinner." Anna said as she walked away

"Bye."

Flynn entered his room and shut the door behind him. All he could think about was the beautiful Rapunzel. He wished he could be with her now. He went into his bathroom and started to turn the shower on. He hopped in and hurried so he wouldn't be late for dinner.

Later on, after dinner was finished, Flynn returned to his room, and thought of a plan. He would sneak out his window, and go back to see Rapunzel. He just couldn't wait til tomorrow.

So Flynn unlocked the latch on the window, and slid the panel up. He climbed out and shut the curtain behind him. His plan was fool proof. He left a dummy made of pillows in the bed, to make it look like he was sleeping, and already told his parents he was tired, and was going to bed. So he stealth fully ran to the stables and grabbed Max.

"Take me back to the tower boy." Flynn commanded as he climbed on.

The trip took at least 30 minutes, and it was really dark out. As they finally entered the meadow, Flynn climbed off Max. "Be extra quiet."

He quickly started to climb the tower, and ascended into the window. The tower was pitch black, except for a small crack of light coming from a bedroom door up the stairs. Flynn headed up the stairs, and slowly knocked on the door.

"Hello Rapunzel?" Flynn whispered

The door opened, and it was Rapunzel looking beautiful at the door.

"Flynn, what are you doing here" she asked frantically "Quickly, come in before mother sees you."

She pulled him in, and shut the door.

"I'm sorry, I just had to see you again." Flynn replied

Rapunzel blushed, "Aww, that's sweet. But if mother finds you, I'm gonna be in so much trouble."

"Then let's hope she doesn't find us." Flynn said and pulled Rapunzel in for a soft kiss on the lips. He pulled in deeper and more passionately. Their lips moved in sync as he led them to the bed without pulling away from the kiss.

Rapunzel escaped, and took a breath. "Flynn, I don't want to move to fast."

"Ok, let's just talk for a while then." Flynn said

They lied on the bed, and cuddled and just talked for a while, til Rapunzel dozed off. She looked so peaceful, and beautiful. He couldn't wait to see her gorgeous green eyes open again tomorrow. And so they fell asleep in each other's arms.

Thanks for Reading! Please review and favorite! Thanks! I promise she will get pregnant soon.

-Lexie


	3. Chapter 3

Rapunzel's POV

I awoke in Flynn's arms. I looked at the clock on the wall. It was 6:25. Mother would be up soon. I quickly shook Flynn.

"Flynn, wake up."

His eyes fluttered open then stared into my eyes. He leaned in and gave me a kiss on the lips for a while. I was in a daze, til I suddenly realized why I woke him up. I pulled away from our kiss and said "Flynn, mother will be up soon."

"Oh ok, um what do I do?" He said getting out of bed. And putting his clothes back on.

"Um, just stay here for a bit, then I'll go down and distract her till she leaves for the day. Sound good?"

"Okie dokie" he said. And jumped back on the bed.

I laughed and ran downstairs. Mother was in the kitchen pouring coffee.

"Morning mother, how was your night?" I asked trying to sound nonchalant

"It was well, I'm off to town soon. Would you like anything?" She asked

"Um, no thanks Mother." I said

"Ok, I'll be home around 8."

"Ok, goodbye Mother" I said while trying to kindly shove her towards the window.

"See you in a bit" she said while leaving the tower

Woah, thank goodness she's gone. I ran back upstairs to Flynn, he was looking around my room at all my paintings.

"Ok she's gone." I said

"Wow, your really amazing at painting." Flynn said in awe.

I blushed, and walked over to his side. He turned around to face me, then put his arms around my waist. I leaned up to meet his mouth, and our lips connected. The kiss began to get more passionate and we moved to the bed. Flynn quickly started to take his shirt off again and I turned around so he could untie my corset to remove it. As soon as he untied the laces he removed my dress and started to unhook my bra. I released from our kiss or slide his pants off. As soon as my panties were gone and all clothing was removed I soon started to feel like this was a bad idea. I wanted to stop, but I felt so good. We continued to kiss, and I slide my fingers through Flynn's silky hair,then all the way to his back, to grip onto him.

"Rapunzel, are you sure about this, I don't want to move to fast." Flynn said trying to be sure.

"Don't stop" I said almost whining

So he continued, as he was about to enter his erected penis into me, he looked at my face for conformation. I nodded. As he entered me it hurt like nothing I've ever felt before. Like for 10 seconds it just felt numb, but soon after I started to enjoy it. I barely know what I'm doing. Mother never taught me anything like this. I soon started to get the hang out it.

"Faster Flynn!" I screamed as Flynn thrusted in and out of me.

"Oh my God, Rapunzel! You're so tight!" Flynn screamed

I could feel us moving back and forth. Our bodies in sync, the slam of my headboard against the wall was like our beating hearts. Making a rhythm only we knew. I loved every second of it.

"I'm about to cum" Flynn said in a breathy tone

Flynn then evacuated into me as I went into a complete bliss organism. It was amazing.

After Flynn removed himself from me, he lied down on the pillow beside me, and took a deep breath.

"That. Was. Amazing!" I said out of breath

He turned over to look at me and gave me a passionate kiss as our lips connected.

"You are beautiful. I think I'm in love with you. I just don't know how to say it." He said

"I think you just did." I replied

"Well than, I love you Rapunzel, forever." Flynn said staring me strait in the eyes with no regrets

"I love you Flynn, forever" I replied with the same look of certainty

We shared a quick kiss, then Flynn pulled away and said

"Ready for round 2?"

"Absolutely," I confirmed

Ok. So thanks for reading! Please vote and follow!

-Lexie


End file.
